Lightning Before Thunder
It wasn't a bad day. Not really. A little overcast perhaps but there wasn't a drop of rain to be had. Perfect. Now if only he had a small bar nearby, a drink in his hand and a harmonica to play. "Wait!" The man sat bolt up-right! "I do have a harmonica at least." This man was Kenji Hiroshi. Despite his great age he maintained a youthful appearance with silver-tinged black hair -- "I'm not going grey!". Today he wore a casual blue kosode and hakama without a shitagi worn beneath, finished off by an ōbi of white coloration. He had spent the morning lying at his length on a grassy hill. From his instrument came a tune that some would call nice. Others told the truth. Ino often claimed that he could raise the dead with his harmonica. "Old woman doesn't know what she's talking about." "Daddy! You're making my ears bleed." Kay Hiroshi was Kenji's youngest child and only daughter. Many knew that of his children it was with Kay whom Kenji had the best relationship. "She doesn't want to throttle me." He joked internally. She was dressed in her Shinigami garb today and wore her black jacket open to catch the breeze. "Just like her old man." He thought proudly. "Remind me to buy you earplugs the next time I go to Grat." Kenji replied before continuing with his tune. A certain small, shy and demure battle-maid with a messy mop of light scarlet hair and a provactive wedding dress wandered past the bar where this small collection was held. "....Signals picking up." a ringing sound resounded throughout her brainwaves. "....Source detected: an ear-grating noise is originating from this bar. Further investigation? .........." her mind went blank for a moment. "...Accepted." Selenik Icecol kicked the door to the bar down with a loud THUD! From underneath her bangs, a piercing pair of crimson orbs scoured the place. Many would've called it a miracle he'd found a bar at all in a place as remote. Yet where there was beer on-tap and a bar-stool to be found, odds where that Kenji Hiroshi would find it. So why then did he find himself face down on the bar with his pint shattered to pieces!? "Um, daddy? Are you alright?" "'Course!" Most people would question the capability of a parent who took their children with them to the pub. Good for Kenji that if social services did ever track him down he could simply send 'em packing to Hueco Mundo again. "Wonder what happened those three? Eh, not my problem. But what hit me?" The door it seemed. "Well, I hope you're going to pay for that." He said as green eyes met crimson. Kenji then motioned to his broken glass. "This stuff ain't cheap these days." The deep red eyes basically drilled into Kenji's soul. "Pay? Define. My sensors indicate that consuming so much alcohol will end up in violence, an unstable urge to commit crimes, and bowel failure." Kenji shared a confused glance with his daughter who promptly moved herself to the far wall of the bar. "Please tell me you didn't come all this way to tell me I'm going to loss control of my ass?" Kenji asked with wide eyes. "'Cause my wife does enough of that, thank you. You have your pass-times and I have mind. Mine just involve a drink or a smoke, so it's going to be a problem if I run out of money." "Daddy... you are such an idiot." He could've diffused the situation. But no! That would've been too easy for Kenji bloody Hiroshi! Where all men such mule-heads? Or was it only those in her family? Kay sighed. "There's also the issue of my kosode." Kenji continued. It was ripped from when half the door had smacked him. "It doesn't cause violence, an urge to commit crimes nor does it effect my bowel any. So you can pay for that at least?" Selenik's eyes showed static for a moment. "Pay? All I am in possession of is three-hundred Rupees." No, not like the Legend of Zelda currency. The actual money. "I did have a nightmarish vision. The moment that your bowel erupted, it will give birth to a new dimension." "Eww!" Kenji had to agree with his daughters view. The thought of explosive diarrhea giving rise to a new dimension of shit-clad entities was one he wouldn't usually think on, even when he happened to be plastered. For the first time in a long time Kenji was speechless. Not even Kusaka would've come up with that and he was an asshole. "I need another. Make it a double!" Selenik didn't really know how to respond to that. "...Error. Cannot discern any logic in this statement." Looked like she was about to blow up...again. "Logic?" Kenji thought as he pressed the glass to his lips. "What kind of person have I been saddled with now?" He downed half the glasses contents there and then. "Who are you?" Kay asked. "And what is it you want with my father?"